Incontenible deseo
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: Porque no hay nada más excitante que lo prohibido, Sanji tuvo que caer por un esclavo, y Zoro tuvo que caer por un príncipe. Dulce y seductora atracción manifestada a través de sus cuerpos, como dos imanes inseparables o dos piezas del mismo puzle. ADVERTENCIAS: HARD YAOI - ZORO x SANJI - ONE SHOT


_**ADVERTENCIA** : Este fic es un simple intento de lemon. No esperéis una historia profunda ni nada muy elaborado. De paso, hace mucho que no escribo lemons... espero que os guste, y no seáis muy malos conmigo xD. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO: Fic ambientado en el antiguo Egipto, en la época de faraones y esclavos._

* * *

Él, allí, en esa fría y oscura, prácticamente vacía y desapacible habitación, estaba a punto de condenar al dueño de tal deplorable cuartucho a pecar carnalmente y en espíritu. Tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía; porque nada era capaz de apaciguar la sed en su sangre, el hambre por sus besos y el deseo de su cuerpo. Contemplándole dormir, el tercer hijo de la dinastía Vinsmoke se cuestionó la divinidad de su ascendencia, su estatus, la superioridad de su casta y la soberanía de su familia. Si una sola persona, fuera cual fuese su escalafón social, se enterase de que Él se encontraba en esa habitación, con un esclavo…; si esa persona entreviese lo que pensaba hacer con ese hombre, se desataría el caos en el imperio. Ellos dos serían condenados a muerte por su propia familia, y ningún miembro de la misma derramaría una sola lágrima por Él.

Pero allí estaba, mandando a la mierda todo lo que le habían enseñado a creer y todo en lo que su pueblo creía; sucumbiendo a placeres exóticos y sexuales con nada más y nada menos que un esclavo: algo que ni siquiera debía considerarse humano.

Nunca había sido afín a los ideales de suprema grandeza y absoluta superioridad de los que su familia se vanagloriaba, pero tampoco había imaginado que acabaría retozando en el mismo lecho, no solo con un hombre, sino con algo que su familia definía como menos que un hombre. Lo que ese esclavo despertaba en él, la forma en la que su corazón palpitaba cuando estaba a su lado, o sus labios suspiraban cuando no lo estaba, tenía un nombre que todavía no se había atrevido ni a formular en su mente. Ni siquiera tenía claro que ese nombre se aplicase bilateralmente, y esa intriga le producía, muchas veces, mucho más miedo que cualquier otro castigo que, por sus actos, pudiera recibir.

Se mordió el labio de forma anticipativa. Por muchas vueltas que le diera, por mucho que implorara a su cabeza que regresara a la cordura, la moral y el bien hacer, sabía que todo era inútil. Le daba igual todo: su tierra, su gente, su familia, su posición, su propia vida, todo. Lo único que quería era tener el suculento miembro viril de ese hombre azotando su interior.

Y tanto así lo deseaba, que ya se había preparado en su palacio. Había solicitado a sus siervos que arreglaran un baño de leche para su relajación; la excusa perfecta para excitarse lamiendo sus dedos, imaginando que era otra cosa lo que envolvía su lengua, mientras dilataba su esfínter con un ansia y una vulgaridad poco dignas del príncipe que, al menos en título, era. Cuando los tres dedos que recorrieron sus paredes interiores le supieron a poco, supo que ya no podía demorarlo más. Y se escapó del palacio.

Como una sombra nocturna cruzó la parte respetable de la ciudad, encapuchado y disfrazado hasta solo permitir a la luna vislumbrar sus ojos. Allí, en las chabolas de adobe donde se alojaban los esclavos, su indumentaria no era menos llamativa. Tenía miedo y se volvía paranoico en esas salidas nocturnas. Sentía que se encontraría con un guardia o, incluso, con sus propios hermanos, al doblar cualquier esquina. Apuró su camello todo lo que pudo sin hacer demasiado ruido.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y eso era lo único que no podía permitirse. Suspiró con divertida resignación al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desvestirse. El roce de sus ropas había despertado a su amante en más de una ocasión, especialmente al principio de sus prohibidos encuentros: Roronoa era un hombre de sueño ligero. Ahora se enorgullecía al darse cuenta que se había acostumbrado tanto a Él, que ya no se despertaba con su presencia. Sonrió al quitarse los calzones, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No sabía si era frío o anticipación, pero lo disfrutó.

De entre sus ropas tiradas en ese suelo de tierra, extrajo un pañuelo grande de seda fina. Todavía no se había vuelto lo suficientemente loco como para condenar a su amante como Él mismo lo estaba. Se deslizó sensualmente sobre el cuerpo postrado en el camastro de paja, aunque nadie fue testigo de ello. Con su amante encerrado por su cuerpo, comenzó a besarle con lentitud, exagerando sus movimientos, abriendo y cerrando mucho los labios y recreándose en lamer los de su compañero. Pronto hubo respuesta.

– Esperaba… que vinieras… – acertó a gemir entre susurros.

– No abras los ojos.

– Ya lo sé… – hubo una pequeña pausa en la que se devoraron mutuamente. – Aunque quiero mirarte.

– No debes.

– Ya lo sé.

El infante Sanji acarició los brazos del esclavo Zoro y, cuando llegó a sus manos, las guio hasta sus caderas, donde ellas solas comenzaron a recorrer esa blanca y suave piel por su cuenta. Entre besos y suspiros, Sanji recuperó ese pañuelo que anteriormente había cogido, y lo ató alrededor de los ojos de su pareja.

– ¿Ya estás desnudo?

– No podía esperar.

– ¿No tienes frio?

– Siento mucho calor en este momento.

– Me gustaría poder ofrecerte más… – Sanji le cayó con un beso succionado, desgarrándole un gemido.

– Tú me das más que lo que todas las riquezas de mis padres podrán ofrecerme nunca.

– Y por eso nos escondemos.

Sanji gruñó, molesto por ese comentario.

– Nos escondemos porque lo que hacemos está prohibido, poco importa nuestra posición. Pero dos hombres… - marcó el pecho ya desnudo de su amante. – Está mal.

Zoro sujetó a Sanji y giró sobre sí mismo, invirtiendo sus posiciones. Apretó su miembro contra el de su amante, y posó sus labios en su cuello, besándole seductoramente.

– Si pudiera, me pasaría el día entero contigo en la cama, follándote a veces duro, a veces suave, pero sin dejar de hacerlo ni un solo minuto.

Sanji se estremeció. Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Zoro, y se abrazó a su espalda con necesidad.

– Fóllame ahora.

– No tendrás que pedirlo de nuevo.

A falta de su vista, Zoro se cebó recorriendo el cuerpo de Sanji con sus toscas y trabajadas manos. Ya se lo sabía de memoria. Sus labios encontraron un sinfín de recovecos en el cuello del rubio, y todos ellos le hacían resoplar de la misma intensa manera. Sanji recorría con sus manos la espalda de Zoro, disfrutando de la preliminar suavidad con la que su amante le trataba.

– Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez.

– Demasiado – gruñó Sanji, agarrando el cuello de Zoro con fuerza.

– Te he extrañado.

– Yo ya he perdido la cabeza por ti. ¡Joder! – agarró el rostro de Zoro y lo situó bruscamente frente al suyo. Le besó con rudeza y necesidad. – Me vuelves loco.

Un gruñido gutural escapó de la garganta de Zoro, quien fruncía el ceño con angustia.

– ¿Te crees que yo no me paso el día pensando en ti? Si pudiera, te mantendría atado a la cama, oculto del mundo, por el resto de tu vida.

– Hazlo.

– ¡Sanji!

Encendido, Zoro clavó sus dientes en la clavícula derecha de su pareja, haciéndole gritar. Con su cuerpo hirviendo y temblando, serpenteó sobre Sanji hasta llegar a su entrepierna, y sin miramientos ni dudas, zambulló el pene de su amante en su boca, hasta el fondo. Sanji volvió a gritar, roto de placer, sintiendo que Zoro podría hacerle todo lo que quisiera y pudiera imaginar, pero no sería suficiente. Así de caliente estaba en ese momento.

Mantuvieron un incesante balanceo durante un largo minuto en el que Zoro empezó a complacerse a sí mismo. Necesitado de más, sabiendo que no era el único en pensar así, llevó sus dedos hacia el orificio de su amante. Se sorprendió al ver la facilidad con la que introdujo dos dedos en él.

– ¿Has estado jugando por tu cuenta?

Sanji se estremecía, jadeaba, sudaba, gemía, se retorcía, se doblaba, incluso a veces gritaba. Acariciaba su pecho con una de sus manos, mientras la otra se debatía entre rondar su propia entrepierna o sujetarse del cabello, como si así pudiera equilibrarse mejor. Se tuvo que esforzar en contener su placer para responder a Zoro.

– No quería esperar. Puedes meterla ya.

– Ha pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que tuvimos sexo – Zoro besó el muslo interior de Sanji, sin dejar de masturbarle. – ¿Por qué quieres ir tan rápido?

Sanji se incorporó y tiró de Zoro hacia arriba. Le besó lascivamente, provocativamente, antes de susurrar en su oído:

– Porque ha pasado una semana. Tenemos el resto de la noche para tocarnos; ahora, métela ya.

Zoro profirió un ronco y grave quejido de placer mientras mordía el hombro de su amante. Sanji bramó, extasiado por el electrificante dolor que le llegó del bocado y por las bruscas caricias que recorrieron los laterales de su cuerpo. Sin cuidado alguno, Zoro forzó a Sanji a darse la vuelta, obligándole a quedarse a cuatro patas ante él. Abrazando ese tembloroso cuerpo con el suyo propio, lamió fieramente esa sensible y apetecible piel nívea de su espalda, mientras sus manos comenzaban a masturbar la entrepierna del hombre que luchaba por no contorsionarse bajo él.

– ¡Zoro! – bufó. – ¿Cuánto más me harás sufrir?

El mencionado ensartó a Sanji con su falo, de una estocada y hasta el fondo. El cuerpo entero del infante se tensó, y su espalda se rizó. Sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraron y sus brazos fallaron, derrumbando su pecho sobre la cama. Zoro apretó el pene de su amante, ajustando ambos ritmos a un balanceo poco amable.

– Toda la noche.

Su acto comenzó, significando la perdición de su cordura. Una escena de puro sexo bruto se representó en esa chabola, que rápidamente se llenó con sonidos húmedos obscenos, aullidos y alaridos y un olor muy característico de sudor mezclado con feromonas. Zoro penetraba y masturbaba a Sanji salvajemente, quien tenía suficiente intentando no perder el conocimiento por culpa de las olas de placer que viajaban de las puntas de sus dedos hasta la raíz de su cabello. Zoro golpeaba en cada entrada su próstata, volviéndole completamente loco, esclavo del placer. Sanji había anhelado tan dolorosamente esa sensación que llegó a cuestionarse la estabilidad de su juicio.

La otra mano de Zoro se ancló sobre la cadera de Sanji, clavando las uñas. Sanji rugió con esa nueva sensación, y la poca lucidez que le quedaba le preguntó si acaso era masoquista. Zoro seguía penetrándole sin misericordia, y su manera de masturbarle le parecía divina, así que se notó llegar a su límite más rápido de lo que le gustaría.

Pero, ¿cómo no iba a ser este el caso? Él mismo había alimentado el ansia por el sexo de Zoro durante días, era obvio que no iba a poder resistir mucho durante su primera ronda.

Pero todas esas sensaciones impúdicas, libertinas, libidinosas y eróticas merecían cada segundo que no iba a aguantar en comparación con su sexo habitual.

Sanji rompió su garganta al mismo tiempo que manchaba la mano de Zoro. Zoro detuvo la masturbación, pero aguantó las penetraciones otros treinta segundos más. Acabó viniéndose dentro de Sanji, acto que le producía placer sobremanera. Tras las convulsiones del orgasmo, sacó su pene del interior de su amante y se derrumbó, jadeando, a su lado.

Ambos se tomaron un minuto para recuperarse, gozando los últimos espasmos que su acto les legó. Más relajado, Zoro alargó el brazo hacia la cabeza de Sanji, haciendo que este se girase a mirarlo. Carente de palabras, le tomó varios segundos pensar qué decir.

El pañuelo continuaba tapando sus ojos, pero ambos estaban tan acostumbrados a este tipo de encuentros que ninguno le daba importancia. Si Zoro no veía a Sanji, en caso de que fueran descubiertos, Sanji podría asumir toda la responsabilidad bajo el pretexto de que Zoro no sabría quién era él.

Se aferraba a esa idea, aun sabiendo que no iba a funcionar. Pero quería proteger a su amante. Necesitaba protegerlo.

– Eres demasiado – Zoro sacó a Sanji de sus pensamientos con ese escueto comentario. No le venía ningún adjetivo digno de describir lo que el infante le hacía sentir, así que se limitó a dejar la frase en suspense.

– ¿Demasiado? – respondió con un suspiro, cansado.

– Sí – hizo una pausa donde tomó aliento. – Ya no recuerdo cómo era mi vida sin ti, pero no puedo imaginar nada mejor que tú ahora mismo.

– ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? No sueles ser así de sentimental.

Zoro chasqueó la lengua.

– Tenía que decirlo.

– Bueno… – Sanji se mordió inconscientemente el labio, y se dejó llevar por el momento. – Tú eres lo único que necesito.

Zoro se mantuvo en silencio un instante, antes de echarse a reír.

– Esto no va con nosotros, ¿verdad?

– Desde luego que no – convino Sanji, también riendo.

– ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?

Sanji se acercó a Zoro, besándole lentamente.

– Sí; pero, esta vez, más despacio.

– Perfecto.

Y la noche, joven y suya, continuó.


End file.
